The disclosed invention relates generally to distribution of content over a network, and in particular, to containerization of static, media, and/or software objects in a procedural software framework.
The world wide web is a platform that has been used to exchange various forms of content including videos, text, music, etc. Often this content is distributed to users and/or computers in an ad-hoc fashion, for example, using e-mail or as files embedded in a web page. Recently, primitive forms of “viral” distribution or replication of content have been developed that allow users to more easily spread content to other users than previously known ad-hoc methods. Although these primitive methods are more convenient than distributing content in an ad-hoc fashion, they have many shortcomings. For example, they do not provide for the ability to easily add services related to the content and services, if any exist, cannot be dynamically modified. The spreading of content using ad-hoc methods and/or primitive forms of viral spreading cannot be tracked as a service in a useful way. Content also cannot be readily shared with users of different platforms (e.g., personal digital assistant to personal computer). Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for combining content with services.